


Getting High and Declarations of Love

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Honey you should know that I could never go on without you [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Getting High, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drugs, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Alec finding the confidence to do the things he’s always wanted to do with a love he thought he could never have.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Honey you should know that I could never go on without you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Getting High and Declarations of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this fluff filled chapter full of sweet and smitten Malec enjoying smoking together! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you enjoyed :)

When Magnus portals into the loft to see Alec curled up on the couch, deeply concentrated on his book, Magnus genuinely smiles for the first time all day. 

Magnus drops his jacket onto the floor as he walks into the living room, too tired to send it to its proper place with magic. Alec looks up from his book and smiles crookedly, sitting up on the couch. “Hi, Magnus.”

“Hi, Angel.” Magnus says happily, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s temple. “What are you up to?”

“Just had some free time and figured I’d start one of those books you recommended.” 

Magnus saunters over to his alcohol cart, beginning to mix two drinks. “Free time? Apologies if I’m wrong, but I thought you had that meeting with the Clave official about dismantling the law preventing downworlders from making appointments to enter institutes?” 

“Yeah, that...well, that was canceled.” Alec slams the book shut and glances up at Magnus. “They didn’t even want to hear my proposal. They just canceled because I’m too radical at this time.” 

Magnus frowns and wishes he knew what they looked like so he could put locusts in their bed. 

“Assholes. Well, I had a shitty day too darling, we’ll just suffer together. And for the record, I’m very glad you beat me home. You are such a sight for sore eyes.” Magnus brings two cocktails over, one significantly sweeter, and hands that one to Alec before stroking his cheek briefly. 

“You, too.” Alec says, tugging on Magnus’ hand in a wordless request to sit beside him. 

Magnus obliges, kicking his shoes off and curling up beside Alec who immediately rests his head against Magnus’ shoulder as he sips his drink. 

“What do you do when you’ve had a hard day, Magnus?” Alec asks after a few delightful sips of alcohol that makes Magnus relax and finally forget the harsh voices of his clients and the exhaustion he feels in his bones. 

Magnus hums in thought, sliding an arm around Alec’s shoulders and pulling him closer. 

“It depends, really. Sometimes I just come home and take a bath and go to sleep early. Other times I’ll go party and drink and do things that are impulsive but always feel better in the moment, even though I end up regretting them. There’s almost always alcohol involved, and occasionally I smoke as well.”

“What does it feel like?” Magnus downs his drink and refills it with a flick of his wrist. 

“What, darling?” 

“Smoking. Marijuana...I mean. Jace and Izzy have smoked it before, and I’ve taken a few hits of it, but never enough to get high.”

Magnus holds in a snort at the thought of Izzy and Jace smoking, but then responds. “It’s exhilarating and exhausting all at the same time. It’s hard to explain unless you’ve experienced it.”

“Can we try it?” 

Magnus perks up in surprise, saying, “You mean like right now?” 

Alec nods and Magnus smirks. He now believes this will be his favorite way to unwind. Sharing a joint with his precious Alexander and listening to every single beautiful word that passes through his lips especially while high. 

“If you’d like. It will inhibit you, especially since it’ll be your first time, so I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. You’ll probably forget most of what happens once you fall asleep.” 

“That’s okay. I trust you, and I’m safe here.” Alec says, setting his drink down on the small table beside the couch. 

Magnus turns and presses a kiss to Alec’s mouth, because that’s just such a lovely thought where thankfulness cannot be expressed in words. 

“Alrighty then. I suppose I should bring the joint out then.” Magnus waves his hand and one of his many joints appears in his hand. He gets it straight from Meliorn in return for any potions Meliorn might want or need.

“Now this is more potent than mundane weed, but it will have the same effects due to you being half human and half Angel.” Magnus lights up the tip with a flare of magic and takes the first hit, letting the smoke curl around them like a comforting blanket. 

“Here you go, darling.” Magnus places the joint at Alec’s lips and he inhales. 

Surprisingly, Alec doesn’t cough as he takes hit first hit. He sighs and visibly relaxes, slumping against Magnus and handing the joint back. 

Maybe it’s just the anticipation or the present tranquility he feels whenever he’s with Magnus, but he’s slipping already. 

The best thing about it is that Magnus is waiting to catch him, with golden cat eyes that glimmer even brighter due to the weed. 

“Doing okay, pretty boy?” Magnus asks, brushing some hair away from his forehead and putting the joint in between Alec’s middle and index fingers. 

“Yes,” Alec breathes, “This is nice.”

Magnus can’t help but agree as Alec takes a hit and then presses his lips against Magnus’. The unmistakable taste of Alec’s mouth combined with the earthy smell of the weed has Magnus’ eyes falling shut and merely breathing in all that is good in the world right in front of him. 

They break apart and Alec shyly smiles, his cheeks slightly flushed and his lips kiss-swollen. Magnus runs his thumb along his lower lip, gently pressing the pad of his thumb against it and relishing the sigh he gets in response. 

Magnus doesn’t quite know what the expect once Alec has had a good many hits of the joint. Alec turns out to be the quiet, cuddly, and giggly type of high. Alec is content to just pass the joint back and forth, and when Magnus starts a conversation Alec will just laugh and rain compliments on Magnus even though it has nothing to do with what Magnus just said. 

“Sometimes I wonder how I got to get a boyfriend like you. I mean you’re so nice! And pretty!” Alec has his head pillowed in Magnus’ lap, and he reaches a hand to lightly graze Magnus’ jawline. 

“You’re very sweet, Alexander.” Magnus replies, glancing down at him with a fond smile. 

Maybe it’s the looseness of his tongue, or Magnus’ soft and understanding gaze, or the overwhelming ache inside of him to tell Magnus everything he’s ever thought about him, but he suddenly starts talking. 

And for once, he’s not scared of the outcome. 

“Magnus?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I just want to curl inside your heart and stay there forever. Hide away with you. You’ve showed me that I could love more than I ever thought my heart could love. Your heart seems like the safest place, and the most comforting. And I haven’t had that for so long. Now that’s all I want. And I want it with you, only you.” Alec says it causally, but the words ring enough meaning and emotion that Magnus knows exactly how long Alec has been waiting to say them. 

Magnus leans down and nuzzles their noses together, shutting his eyes tightly as he feels a stinging behind his eyes. 

“Oh, my darling Alexander, I want that with you more than anything. You stay right here within my heart as long as you’re safe. And you are my heart, so wherever you are I’m right there with you. As long as you are happy, so am I. You’ve opened my eyes to a new definition of love that I will only be able to experience with you.” 

A few seconds pass before Alec giggles and kisses Magnus’ cheek. “You’re so adorable.” Alec murmurs, content to move on to the next subject that pops up in his scattered brain. 

Magnus doesn’t mind, he just wraps his arms around Alexander and indulges him with more kisses and snuggles. 

It’s a good thing that Magnus doesn’t forget things that easily when high. A confident and happy Alec speaking his mind is such a beautiful look on his precious boy.


End file.
